


Descendants 2.5 - Under the Sea... Is It Really Better?**

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dizzy is Just Too Adorable, Gen, Gil is Just Too Adorable, Humor, Magic, Music, Parody, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Spells & Enchantments, This Took Me Way Too Long to Write and I Have No Idea Why!, Under the Sea: A Descendants Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 23:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Going for a midnight stroll, Mal finds herself questioning many things. A glowing blue orb? Dizzy, what the heck are you doing out here so late?! And Uma?!





	Descendants 2.5 - Under the Sea... Is It Really Better?**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally here and it took me to long to finally finish this. By this time, I haven't seen the third movie yet and I'm still working on the first movie parody. I know that I'll probably finish that though before I see the third movie. However... I may have gotten spoiled on a few things and probably figured out the whole plot just by watching the music videos and such. Speaking of which, 'Queen of Mean'? Yes! On that note, I wasn't going to make Audrey the villain (though I adore her new look), but she still will play the role she does in the third film. I'll be switching things about! You'll see what I mean!

🌊🐙🐙🐙🌊

She needed to just clear her head. Things in Auradon hadn't been working out for her and yet she had been missing her friends a lot. But she had to leave them behind. Or she believed she did. They came after her, tagging Ben along who got himself captured by Uma. She had only a few hours left before the bargain had to be made.

Although, as worried as she was, they weren't the only thing occupying her mind though. As of late, something... someone else had been. She kept hearing a voice. She swore she did. It kept distracting her from painting on the walls (and a few posters of King Ben and her crew, she didn't want to be reminded). It was calling her name like every two minutes it seemed like. Sometimes, it sounded louder.

So here she was, wondering the woods of the outskirts of the Isle.

"I might be going crazy. I might be turning into Madam Mim.", she muttered to herself, stepping over a branch. "Yuck..."

_"Mal... Mal..."_

She became alerted, darting her eyes back and forth, left to right to see where that voice was coming from. That same eerily voice.

_"Mal..."_

"I swear by the Evil Queen's bird, I'm going crazy."

_"Mal!"_

"Ah!" Mal jumped, almost tumbling to the ground when she caught sight of something blue. She was confused and a little fearful of what could it be, but that didn't stop her from going into that direction. She took cautious tiny steps until she came to the sight of a glowing blue orb. It seemed odd that this was here because it seemed magical. And magic shouldn't work on the Isle like that... or at all! "Hm... I am going crazy..."

The voice sounded eerily, masculine and a little bit angry.

She turned to leave, only for what she assumed had been the orb to speak.

_"Mal..."_

"Wait a minute... that voice..." Mal eyed the orb, staring at it for a good minute or two before taking steps back into the trees after it gave off a strong pulse. She still watched the orb, figuring it might do something. "... I know I heard that voice before.", she muttered to herself, facing foward and now heading into whatever direction. She found herself reaching the edge of the Isle where the land met the sand. "I swear I know that voice."

"Mal!"

This time, the call wasn't from the orb. But from someone else. Younger, and more feminine. Mal spotted Dizzy running up to her. "What are you doing way out here?", the younger female questioned. 

"Dizzy! Sorry, I was... just taking a walk."

"Well, you look like you seen something on that walk.", Dizzy noted. The girl always had a good eye.

"I think I might have? I was walking in the woods..."

"Uh huh."

"... and I came across this glowing orb thing." Mal glanced over her shoulder, checking to make sure the orb didn't follow her because she didn't need those problems. "And it was talking to me. Whispering my name. What was stranger is that it sounded like... someone I knew. Or heard before."

"..." Dizzy just stared at her, wondering if Mal ate or drunk anything that could have made her hallunicate. Maybe she was sniffing the spray paints she loved so much.

"I don't know. I don't know. I... It could be anything. Maybe I'm just dreaming all of this up."

"Spray paint fumes...", Dizzy muttered.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should lay down."

Mal nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. I should probably lay down." She backtracked. "Wait a minute, why are you out here?"

Dizzy pointed at her, giggling. "Looking for you, Mal. Remember we were suppose to meet up at Curl Up & Dye hours ago.", she stated, bouncing on her feet.

"Oh, shoot. That's right! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it! I'm just excited to..." She trailed off there, looking down at the sand. Mal noticed she seemed off since her smile wasn't there within seconds. She looked tranced there.

"Dizzy? You okay?", Mal asked, snapping her fingers in front of Dizzy's face.

At the third snap, Dizzy got out of whatever daze she had been in, glancing up at Mal and smiling again. "Of course, I'm okay!", she laughed, rounding Mal which resulted in Mal having to turn to face her. "There's just so much glam to add in when there's so little time!" She took hold of one of Mal's hands. "Starting with these nails. Okay, just because they're called cuticles doesn't mean they're cute.", she sassed.

Mal laughed. "Hey, you don't have to diss my nails."

"You messed them up again. Seriously, how much paint do you be around?"

The sorceress mentally counted the spray cans she had in her closet back at her hideout. She was sure the amount was close to 100 or over.

"Um... quite a bit."

"I can tell."

Suddenly, Mal heard a humming sound, wondering if that orb really did follow her, but scratched that thought out when she noticed Dizzy grabbing at her own chest, and something glowing under her apron.

"Dizzy. Dizzy, are you... glowing?" She reached forward and grabbed at where the glow was coming from. She was shocked to recognize the golden small shell in her fingers. She gasped, distraught that Dizzy had something like this. "This is Uma's necklace. Dizzy, why are you wearing Uma's necklace?!", she questioned, a little angry at the thought of the other girl.

Dizzy looked puzzled. She didn't remember ever getting hold of Uma's necklace. In fact, she was sure Uma would have her head had really took it by now.

"What? What are you..." Once more Dizzy trailed off, feeling something come over her.

Mal took a step back, noticing that Dizzy's usual cheerful stare had turned into a hateful glare. Directed at her.

"Crap."

The necklace still glowed, the light of it glaring with uneasiness, matching the feeling Mal felt when she noticed Dizzy's smirk. It wasn't like her usual childish smiles. This one was more... malicious.

"I wouldn't say that Dizzy is wearing my necklace. It's more like my necklace is wearing Dizzy."

"Uma.", Mal growled, acknowledging the harsh reality that Uma somehow got control of Dizzy through her necklace. It shouldn't work since they were still under the barrier. Then again, she just saw a magical blue orb. "Your fight is with me! No one else! And she's a child!"

Dizzy... well, Uma rolled her eyes.

"This is so low. Enough for you."

"Oh? I can go lower. Princess." Uma had took Dizzy's glasses and dropped them in the sand before stepping on them with a harsh crunch. "Oops."

Mal pouted, sighing. "And she love those glasses."

"Just you wait.", Uma threatened. Honestly, despite Dizzy's adorable nature, Mal never thought she would look so scary.

"I'll be waiting.", she couldn't help but sass. "So where are your slimy little eels, huh? To ruin your evil little plans?"

"They never do. Don't go that far, Mal."

"Well, are they showing up some time soon? Or do I actually have something to be afraid of for once in my life, Shrimpy?"

Uma growled. "Maybe you should be afraid."

To prove her point, Mal heard devilish laughter emerging from the trees, which caused her to frown and her eyes to bulge out her head.

"Ooh, ho-ho-ho." It was Harry, Gil following not to far behind. "You should definitely be afraid. Very afraid." Harry had stopped his stalking just an inch behind the Uma-possessed Dizzy, showing his hook in Mal's direction. "You just never seem to learn your lesson, do ya, Mal? You're not welcome on the island anymore."

"Really?", Mal inquired, hand going on her hip. She started to take a few more steps back, feeling the tension growing. "And what are you going to do about it, Mr. Coat Hanger?"

"His name is Harry." It took a while for Gil, but he giggled when he caught the insult, finding the joke funny even though Harry didn't. "Oh, I get it. Because his hook looks kinda like a... ha ha... that was funny, Mal."

"Shut your adorable mouth."

"Thank you, I'll be here all week."

Noticing she was trying to put some space between them, the trio followed her, giving her sneers of hatred. Though, only one of them was truly gave off a hateful vibe since one was coming from the eyes of the most innocent little girls Mal knew and the last one came from a token cute teen boy who Mal hated the least. But it was still terrifying.

"You know you're not as strong as you think you are, Mal. Uma is going to have the last laugh.", Harry promised.

Uma let out a small chuckle. "Indeed, I am."

"I wouldn't want to be you right now, Mal.", Gil said, grinning.

"I wouldn't want to be her ever." Uma hissed, crossing her arms.

Mal stopped just on the starting wooden pier, feeling a little faint from the anxiety she was getting from the situation. Though, she still kept her game face.

"What makes you think this is going to be any different from any other time that I had beaten you, huh?"

"Those were measly little battles!" Mal did a little backtracking when she noticed Uma's voice coming out of Harry this time, having the same glow at his throat like Dizzy did. "There's a war coming!"

"And in this war, I will be triumph.", the promise came this time from Gil.

This was getting down right creepy!

"I'll have everything! The Isle! Auradon! And you, princess... I'm coming for you."

"Maaaallll...", chorused a trio of Uma's voices, freaking Mal out a little. She panicked a little seeing Harry take out a sword.

_'Oh hell no...'_

She continued to take more steps back, not sure what else to do. She could see in the next two minutes probably that she would be tied up and dragged back to Uma's ship and forced to walk the plank.

"Heh... As much fun as this is, I'd better be going!"

"Like you can leave! I'm coming for you, Mal! I mean that!", Uma promised, adding a firm foot stomp.

"Oh yeah? Not if I come for you first!"

"If only you knew where I was.", Uma laughed. "And if you could, you better know to survive without oxygen for a very long time."

The only place Mal could think of that lacked oxygen and could be the proper domain for Uma would be...

Mal did a 180, taking off down the pier and taking a dive into the water. Much to her shock, she didn't immediately start choking on the water or felt the need for air.

_'Hm. Odd.'_

A school of fish swam around her, covering her sight for a bit before swimming away. Mal decided to just let her instincts lead her, taking her way further down into the cold depths. A minute or so had passed before she spotted a sunken ship. It would have looked normal, but it had a glow around it, matching the glow from Uma's necklace.

_'She has to be there!'_

So Mal swam until she came to an opening. The water looked... compacted, reminding her of a wall. She reached her hand in and felt... air?

_'Okay... tonight has been really strange for me.'_

Mal swam pass the wall of water and found herself falling onto a hard, water drenched surface. A floor! A clean, sparkling floor...

"Ow! What the in Altantis is this?!"

"Welcome, Mal." Green eyes darted up to find Uma coming down a flight of stairs, her usual sassy smirk on. "Glad to see you've dropped in."

"Uma!" Mal quickly got to her feet and started storming over to the other teen with an accusing finger pointed at her. "You! How are you...?!"

"Ah, ah, ah! Zip it up, Mal!", Uma ordered and satisfied when Mal did. "You're not going to take control here and demand answers from me! Especially, in my domain."

"You're so cold-hearted.", Mal stated.

"Yeah, family trait. But I'm only cold-hearted to those who wronged me. You just happen to be one of those people."

Mal just scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you want?"

"You do really think that you giving me something I want will just make everything okay?"

"Well, I suspect you would want something, right?"

Uma just raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't say anything, but that just made Mal question more of what Uma's next actions were.

** _You know my mind starts to wonder_ **

** _Standin' here alone_ **

** _You know I'm dreamin' in color_ **

** _And do the things I want_ **

** _Think you got the best of me_ **

** _Think you've got the last laugh_ **

"Oh, but I will, Mal. I promise you that!", Uma snickered, turning and taking her leave back up the stairs. Mal quickly followed after her, not wanting her to make an escape.

** _Don't you think that everything good is gone_ **

** _Think you left me broken down_ **

** _Think that I'd come runnin' back_ **

** _Baby, you don't know me 'cause you're dead wrong_ **

Mal had lost sight of Uma, much to her dismay, but she had a feel she was still somewhere in the mysteriously clean ship. She looked behind her and then forward, rushing down the walkway before heading in a hall.

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

** _Stand a little taller_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_ **

** _Footsteps even lighter_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_ **

Uma was definitely near or at least present somewhere. She could still hear her. She could hear her laughs.

_ **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger** _

_ **Just me, myself and I** _

_ **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger** _

_ **Stand a little taller** _

_ **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone** _

"Over here, Mal."

She jerked, spotted a mirror with Uma's full body displayed on it. The other laughed. "Come and get me."

"Urgh! You're so annoying!"

"Feeling's mutual!"

Mal ran over, but before she could even touch the mirror, Uma disappeared. The purple haired girl let out a cry of frustration, throwing her arms down in a tantrum. "By Yen Sid's beard, when I get my hands on you!" A light caught her eye, peaking and shimmering under a double door. Not caring for precaution anymore, Mal pushed open through, finding Uma sitting in a fancy chair.

"Uma..."

"Hi."

** _You heard that I was starting over_ **

** _With something new_ **

** _But I told you I was movin' on_ **

** _I'm over you, yeah_ **

** _You didn't think that I'd come back_ **

** _I'd come back swingin'_ **

** _You tried to break me, but see_ **

Uma stood up out her chair, usually brown eyes glowing gold now.

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

** _Stand a little taller_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_ **

** _Footsteps even lighter_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_ **

** _Just me, myself and I_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

** _Stand a little taller_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

"You're not going to win, Uma. Give up. Everything you do will come crashing down.", Mal stated, harshly.

Uma scoffed. "You might think that, Mal, but unlike you, I'm not constantly doubting myself."

"I don't---"

"You left Auradon, Mal. Probably because you couldn't take the pressure. The pressure of being little Miss Goody Two-Shoes, right?"

Mal was silent for a while. Horrified at how close to the truth Uma was.

"Hm."

"You don't know me."

"And you don't know me. You never took the time to."

** _Thanks to you I got a new thing started_ **

** _Thanks to you I'm not the brokenhearted_ **

** _Thanks to you I'm finally thinkin' 'bout me_ **

** _You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_ **

** _In the end_ **

The two stared each other down for quite some time. Uma's eyes glowed gold and Mal's started to glow green. Both challenged the other in power, one of them pondering how under of this was possible.

Mal wanted answers. She had so many questions!

"Um---"

Once more, she was hit with a surprise. The surprise of Uma suddenly breaking into a dance routine with four others behind her.

Mal stood back and watched, admitting to herself that they were on point and were pretty good. It seemed to come natural to them. But...

"Wait a minute! Where did they come from?!"

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

** _Stand a little taller_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you a fighter_ **

** _Footsteps even lighter_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_ **

** _Just me, myself and I_ **

** _What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_ **

** _Stand a little taller_ **

** _Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_ **

Uma and her crew splashed water in Mal's direction, drenching her and momentarily blinding her.

"Ah! Jeez! Rude!" Whe she could see again, Mal noticed Uma ran off again and her... dancers disappeared. But they weren't her concern. Though she still wanted to know where... nevermind.

"Uma?! Uma, where are you, damn it?!", she shouted, running down a larger hallway.

_ **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger** _

_ **Just me, myself and I** _

_ **What doesn't kill you makes you stronger** _

_ **Stand a little taller** _

_ **Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone** _

Mal found another door, seeing a glow emitting from it. She stepped to it, getting ready to give Uma a piece of her mind but just as she reached to grab the doorknob, the door swung open, releasing a wave of bubbles that forced her back. Being blinded again, Mal didn't see exactly where she was pushed to, but she found herself surrounded by water again, meaning she was in the sea once again. She heard Uma laugh, the sound echoing loud and clear.

"You? Strong enough? In your dreams!" More mocking laughter. "Oh, Mal!"

The sorceress found herself trying to resurface, but it felt like someone was pulling her down. She kept hearing her name.

_"Mal... Mal... Mal..."_

"MAL!"

"Ah!"

She snapped out of it, meeting Dizzy's concerned gaze and not a hateful snarl. She was glad to see she was also wearing her adorable glasses that framed that adorable face. Mal looked around, seeing no signs of anything odd and noticed her clothes were wet.

_'Must have been a dream.'_

"Uh, Dizzy?"

"Uh, yeah! Who else would it be?" Dizzy waved a hand in front of Mal's face. "Are you okay? You stood there for like five minutes staring off into space."

"... the strangest thing just happened."

"Uh huh."

"I was walking through the woods and I came across this orb thing." Mal stiffened, pointing at Dizzy. "And you were Uma."

Dizzy decided she had to find a way to get those spray paints from Mal. 

"Well, you were speaking with Uma's voice and wearing her necklace."

"I wouldn't be caught dead with that! Uma would kill me! Or something!"

"And then I was underwater? But I could swim... which is odd because even though I had been at Auradon I never really took the time to try."

Dizzy nodded slowly. "Oooookay, maybe you do need to lay down and take a nap. You probably shouldn't go back over the bridge just yet. Or I could give you a makeover again! You do want to look your best!"

Mal nodded. Her eyes caught a shimmer of a trinket in Dizzy's hand. Being cautious about her vision (she supposed), she grabbed it, only to find it was just a regular necklace.

"You like it? You can take it! Wait!" Dizzy took her back, shaking her head. "It might clash with tomorrow's outfit."

"Yup."

_"Mal..."_

The two looked around, spooked.

"..."

"Mal..."

"Did you hear that?", Dizzy asked, stepping closer to Mal for protection.

"Yeah. Dizzy, I think we might want to get out of here. There's a danger coming and I can feel it... and it might be heading to Auradon."

"Well, I trust you. So let's go!", the younger insisted, grabbing Mal's head and leading her back towards the town.

Neither of them noticed brown eyes glaring after them or the shell shaped necklace gleaming under the moonlight.

"That's right, Mal. Danger is coming for you. Better keep your eyes open, 'cause this time you'll never see what's coming for you. You poor unfortunate soul!"

🌊🐙🐙🐙🌊

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody got Disney Emoji Blitz? I find that game way too entertaining than it should it to me! I guess because it's a switch/match game and I love those and then on top of that I like games that lets you unlock different characters and other prizes. Now if they had added Kida into the collection I'll be happy. Shush, I know they won't do that. I just love Kida. Favorite Disney character. Like Elsa may be a queen, but Kida is just a much cooler queen to me. I'm sorry. Anybody who can throw a man probably twice their weight over their shoulder gets an A++. Also Kudos to Jasmine, my girl, for punching a man's lights out. (Third Aladdin Movie)
> 
> And those reading 'Not Magic... Just Weird...', I will be updatng as soon as I can. I have a side story for that story to post up, but I'm not done with it yet. So bear with me, peeps.


End file.
